


It Can't Be A Maybe

by FelOllie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelOllie/pseuds/FelOllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd known about Roy's crush for a while. His lingering eyes and barely-there brushes of skin to skin weren't nearly as subtle as he thought they were. Or maybe that was the point. Maybe subtlety wasn't what he was going for. </p><p>Felicity ignored it at first.</p><p>It worked, too. For six long months, the lines stayed clearly drawn and they settled into the quasi-happy existence of a friendship that subsisted on a steady supply of unresolved sexual tension and borderline indecent flirting. </p><p>It was precarious at best and a disaster waiting to happen at worst. But, just like a house of cards, one small shift in the atmosphere was enough to send it all tumbling down around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can't Be A Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a prompt fill. I normally don't write Felicity with anyone other than Oliver but I've been wanting to explore these two on a non-platonic level and this prompt gave me an excuse to do that.
> 
> So... Here you go!
> 
> Prompt: Felicity knows that Roy has a crush on her. She shows up at his place to act on it, in nothing but a trench coat and stockings. They never make it past the hallway.

She'd known about Roy's crush for a while. His lingering eyes and barely-there brushes of skin to skin weren't nearly as subtle as he thought they were. Or maybe that was the point. Maybe subtlety wasn't what he was going for. 

Felicity ignored it at first. She was flattered, of course. How could she not be? Roy was extremely good looking, after all. And, he had that perfectly dry sense of humor that made him all the more appealing. Sure, he was a few years her junior. As far as Felicity was concerned that just meant he came with less baggage and less responsibility. 

But, he was still Thea's ex and that gave Felicity pause. Maybe it shouldn't have. It wasn't like she and Thea were friends. They hardly knew each other, really. It was out of deference to Oliver that Felicity tried to respect Thea's previous relationship with Roy. 

Not to mention, Roy was a part of their team. If he and Felicity were to start something and then it all fell apart... Well, that could complicate things within the team and that was something Felicity never wanted to be responsible for. So, she tried her best to keep their flirty banter on a superficial level and their physical interactions strictly in the realm of platonically appropriate. 

It worked, too. For six long months, the lines stayed clearly drawn and they settled into the quasi-happy existence of a friendship that subsisted on a steady supply of unresolved sexual tension and borderline indecent flirting. 

It was precarious at best and a disaster waiting to happen at worst. But, just like a house of cards, one small shift in the atmosphere was enough to send it all tumbling down around them.

 

*

 

“Good morning, Blondie.” Roy grinned, to-go coffee cup extended toward her the moment she opened her front door. 

Felicity accepted the milky sweet deliciousness gratefully, immediately lifting it to her lips. “Mmm.” she moaned, both hands wrapped firmly around the cardboard cup. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

Roy smirked as he stepped into her apartment, closing the door behind him while Felicity retreated back to the living room. “Never hurts to hear it.” he called as he kicked his shoes off by the door.

Once they were both settled on the sofa, Felicity sprawled her legs across Roy's lap, her feet tucked up under the hem of his red hoodie. Roy curled the hand not holding his coffee around her ankle, his thumb rubbing gentle circles over the bump of bone. 

“So, what are we watching?” he asked, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. 

“I thought you wanted to keep watching True Blood?” Felicity inquired, already pulling up the first episode of season four in her tablet's queue.

It was a ritual, these Saturday binge watches of whatever show they were both into at the time. The one before True Blood had been Breaking Bad, and Californication before that. No one ever joined them, either. The marathons were just for them. A time for bonding and laughter and occasional sexually charged cuddling. It was a thing.

“Oh, right.” Roy nodded, the corners of his mouth tipped down just a hint. 

Felicity poked him in the belly with her toes. “We can watch something else, if you want. I thought you liked True Blood, but we don't have to-”

“No, it's fine.” Roy reassured, his open palm sliding up to knead gently at Felicity's calf. She shivered at the feel of his callous roughened skin sliding beneath the fabric of her baggy sweatpants and dragging along her skin. “Here's hoping Eric and Sookie finally get around to screwing each other's brains out.” Roy snorted.

Felicity laughed, a light bubble of amusement. “I know, right? The tension is driving me crazy.” 

 

*

 

By the end of the fourth episode Felicity and Roy had rearranged themselves on the wide cushions of Felicity's couch. After stripping out of his sweatshirt Roy climbed behind Felicity, between her and the back of the couch, and curled himself around her. He settled in with one arm pillowing his head and the other snaked heavily around Felicity's ribs, anchoring her to his chest. 

Felicity was content to relax into Roy's solid warmth, enjoying the way they fit together. She slipped one leg between his, wriggling around to get comfortable. 

“You good?” Roy asked tightly, shifting his hips back a few inches.

Felicity felt a soft blush stain her cheeks. “Sorry. I'm done.”

Roy exhaled a little unsteadily but pulled her into his chest to tuck her head beneath his chin. “Don't apologize, Felicity. It's not the first time I've popped an awkward boner with you and I can pretty much guarantee it won't be the last. I mean if it bothers you-”

“No!” she rushed to assure him. “It's not... I don't mind, okay? Just...” She hesitated but after a beat she pushed her hips back into his lap, letting her ass fit snugly into the cradle of his pelvis. Roy sucked in a breath but didn't move, gallantly resisting the urge to rock forward against her. “Okay?” Felicity asked tentatively, no doubt able to feel his half-hard erection pressing into the valley between her cheeks.

Roy cleared his throat, the arm around her ribs tightening. He wasn't sure what was happening just then, but he also wasn't about to question it. Beautiful woman you've been crushing hard on for half a year pushes her magnificent ass into your lap while engaging in “platonic” cuddling and you just don't look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“Okay.” he finally replied, consciously forcing himself to relax behind her.

Halfway through episode six Felicity's body was completely lax in Roy's arms. She was warm and soft, her breaths coming smoothly in the gentle rise and fall of her ribcage. Roy had shifted around a little and his bicep was pillowing her head rather than his own by then, his arm half-pinned between her torso and the couch cushions. Still, he was beyond comfortable. His body had lost its rigidity and his dick had finally decided to behave itself.

Of course that was why, twenty-five minutes later, the scene Roy had been waiting for chose that exact moment to show the fuck up. Four and a half seasons worth of waiting for the viking and the fairy to get their shit together and finally, _finally_ bang, and it obviously had to happen when Roy had his hips pressed flush to Felicity's backside. 

On screen, Eric had Sookie spread out beneath him on the forest floor and on the sofa, Roy was manfully attempting to quell his cock's reaction. Losing the battle by a landslide he tried to once again put some distance between them, only stopping when Felicity's hand found his hip and stopped his retreat.

Roy swallowed thickly, his pulse kicking up into a slightly more rapid cadence. “Felicity?” he questioned, his voice coming out hoarse and scratchy.

She didn't respond right away. Instead, she turned her face into the bend of his arm and let her fingers splay wide where they lay over his hip. Slowly she let them slide lower, curling them around the back of his thigh and pulling forward at the same moment she rolled back into him. Roy clamped down hard on the groan that swelled in his chest but couldn't stop his pelvis from jerking forward. He felt the light brush of her lips against his bicep, just below where the sleeve of his t-shirt ended.

“I thought you didn't want this, Felicity.” Roy forced himself to say. He had to say it, to put it out there and acknowledge that the argument existed somewhere other than his head. “You said that this was a bad idea.” he reminded her gently, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw to try and get a grip on himself.

Felicity turned in his arms, readjusting herself so that she was facing him, one leg thrown over and hooked around his thigh. “I know what I said. But... What if I was wrong, Roy?” she asked, her voice low and wispy. 

Roy opened his eyes slowly and let his gaze meet hers. “Were you?” 

Felicity chewed on her bottom lip, rolling it between her teeth as she thought. “Maybe. I think... Yeah, I might have been wrong.”

Roy sighed heavily, his eyes dark and filled with indecision. He wanted this. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, no room for argument, unwaveringly. Roy wanted to be with Felicity in any way she'd have him. Having her in his arms, hearing her say she might want it too... His brain snagged on one word and he made up his mind. 

Roy leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Felicity's, brushing the tip of his nose delicately along the slope of hers, their breaths mingling and twining between them. His mouth hovered above hers, close enough to taste the sweetness of her breath but not close enough to touch. 

He waited.

With a tiny whimper that he was sure he wasn't supposed to hear Felicity closed the infinitesimal distance between them and pushed their mouths together. Her lips were silken soft against his own slightly chapped ones, and she twisted both hands into whatever part of his t-shirt she could reach, pulling him more tightly against her. The leg she had hooked over his thigh squeezed around him as she increased the pressure of her mouth against his, seemingly more sure of herself. 

Roy responded, parting his lips enough to suck her bottom lip between them as his hands pressed flat to her back, urging her closer. He sucked gently on her lip, tilting his head to get a better angle before he licked at the seam of her mouth. Felicity sighed into the kiss, opening her mouth to him without a second's hesitation. 

Instead of dipping past her teeth, though, Roy pulled back. He pressed one last kiss to her lips, a chaste pressure of his mouth on hers, before he opened his eyes and met her confusion with tightly reigned _want_.

“What's wrong?” Felicity asked thinly, her voice wavering.

Roy rubbed his nose to hers again, as much reassurance as it was an apology. “You said might.” he said, the words whisper soft. At her bewildered expression he explained, “You said that you 'might have been wrong'. This can't be a maybe kind of thing, Felicity. It either is, or it isn't. With everything we have to consider, everything we stand to lose if we fuck this up, we have to be sure.”

Felicity let her eyes linger over his face, taking in the determined glint in his gray-blue eyes, the restraint that had his jaw flexing tight. Her lids fluttered closed and she rested her forehead against his chin, nodding her understanding. “You're right. I know, you're right. I don't know if us sleeping together will mess everything up, for us or for the team. I just know that I don't want to lose this, Roy.”

“Never.” Roy hugged her tight, smiling wistfully. “You're stuck with me, Blondie.”

Felicity pushed gently away from his chest, tilting her head back to meet his eye once more. “It's not a bad deal to be stuck with.”

 

*

It was after eleven when Roy let himself into his apartment, tossing his keys on the table beside the door before shucking out of his hoodie and tossing it through the cut-out window between the front hall and the living room. He scrubbed a hand down his face and pondered the benefits of a cold shower. 

When he left Felicity's apartment it had been with the promise that nothing had to change between them. Sure, that kiss brought the attraction into a slightly sharper focus, dragging it out into the open instead of letting it linger unacknowledged as the giant elephant in the room. And, yes. Roy now found himself unable to pull his mind away from thoughts of Felicity's lips on his, her curves pressed against him and his legs slotted between hers. True, he was standing in the middle of his apartment trying to resist the urge to jerk off with Felicity in the forefront of his mind. 

But, he had meant it when he said they couldn't be a maybe. Roy wasn't willing to risk what they had on a wavering declaration. If he and Felicity were going to lay their friendship on the line it was going to be with no doubts shadowing them. 

Roy put the ball entirely in Felicity's court before he left her at her apartment by pulling her into a hug and softly telling her, “If, or when, you decide that it's more than a maybe, you know where to find me.”

His skin was still buzzing with the memory of her body, so warm and soft lined up with his, but he forced himself to shake it off. Instead of standing around fantasizing about his best friend, he made his way to the kitchen and set about throwing a sandwich together. If he couldn't feed one hunger, he could sure as hell attempt to feed another.

After eating and cleaning up after himself, Roy stripped his t-shirt over his head on his way to his bedroom. He tossed the shirt, along with his socks, into the basket in the corner and padded into the bathroom. He had every intention of brushing his teeth and then falling into bed, unshowered and with the scent of Felicity's shampoo still clinging to his skin.

He'd just dropped his toothbrush back into its holder when a knock at the front door carried down the hall. Frowning, Roy went to investigate the late night visitation. Peeking through the peephole he was surprised to see Felicity standing on his porch, her lip caught between her bottom teeth as she shifted restlessly from one foot to the other. 

“Hey.” Roy greeted as he opened the door, his head tilted slightly to one side and his brows drawn together in question. “Everything okay?” He looked her over quickly, checking her for any outward signs of trouble. 

Beyond the fact that she seemed edgy, her eyes flickering from the floor to his face and back again, she looked to be in one piece. She looked mouthwatering, if Roy was being honest. The plum colored trench coat she wore was belted snugly at her waist, the jacket's hem fluttering to an end around her black stocking clad thighs. Roy swallowed hard when his eyes reached the soft looking gray high heels she was gently toeing at the wooden slats of his front porch.

She looked nervous but resolute, her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes shining brightly. She stood a little straighter, pushing her shoulders back and lifting her chin. “It's not a maybe.”

Roy's stomach clenched as his heart faltered. “Felicity-” he began, his eyes wide and his pulse rocketing up.

“No.” she cut him off, stepping over the threshold and into the apartment. “Look, this doesn't have to be some romance of epic proportions or a love story passed down through the ages, okay? I care about you, Roy. And I know that you care about me, too. Can't that be enough for now? I don't want to miss out on this, on what this could be, just because I'm afraid.” Felicity took a deep breath and stepped forward, closing the distance between them so that Roy could feel the heat of her body seeping into his skin. “It's not a maybe.” she repeated. “I was wrong before. I want this, Roy. I want _you_.”

Just like that, Roy's resistance crumbled. 

With a groan that was so deep it sounded painful he hauled Felicity in and crushed her mouth with his. She gave a surprised squeak when she collided with his chest but recovered quickly, throwing her arms around his neck and parting her lips eagerly. Roy's hands spread wide in the small of her back as he kissed her deeply, the hot slide of her tongue on his making his fingers tighten reflexively in the fabric of her coat.

Felicity stuck one foot out behind her, blindly searching for the door. Finding it, she kicked it closed with a bang. Roy saw it as an opportunity and pushed her back against it, his lips never once leaving hers. Felicity's fingers curled around the base of Roy's skull, her tongue dexterous and seeking as it tangled with his. Pressing her shoulders into the solid door at her back, Felicity rolled her pelvis forward and hummed with pleasure when she felt Roy's hands slip lower to squeeze the high mounds of her ass.

Roy broke their kiss to hiss between his teeth at the feel of Felicity's hips grinding into his. “You're sure?” he asked breathlessly, mostly because he simply couldn't believe he was allowed to have this. 

Felicity shoved him back a step, a wicked gleam in her eye and a seductive smirk playing at her kiss swollen lips. Her fingers worked at the knot of her jacket's belt, her gaze unwavering on his. “You tell me.” she said as she loosened the belt around her waist and let the jacket fall open.

Roy's breath caught in his throat at the strip of bare skin she exposed. From throat to mid thigh the only thing covering Felicity's skin was a tinge of rose and the thin black band of the garter belt holding up her thigh-highs. Roy took a step forward, reaching up between them to dip his hand under the jacket. Using the back of his hand, he skimmed his knuckles along the curve of her breast, slipping down her body slowly and opening her jacket further as he went. 

Felicity shivered when his knuckles grazed her belly, muscle jumping under his touch, moving lower still to sweep over the crease of her pelvis and on down the inside of her thigh. She gasped when Roy's hand slid higher and just barely grazed her mound. “Roy.” she breathed, canting her hips forward as he used both hands to push apart the edges of her coat, exposing her burning to skin to the cool air inside his apartment. 

“You're so beautiful, Felicity.” Roy murmured, lifting his eyes slowly, letting them linger over her body on their way to meet hers, as he crowded her against the door. His hands curled around her hips, his fingertips digging into her flesh. “Fucking gorgeous, do you know that?”

Felicity whined low in her throat as her hands wrapped around either side of Roy's neck, dragging his lips back to hers. Her lips were demanding on his, her tongue urgent as it swept into his mouth. Roy pushed back, giving her the fight she seemed to want. He pinned her hips to the door with his hands and pushed between her legs, the denim of his jeans rough and harsh at the apex of her thighs. He swallowed the moan that fell from her lips, returning it with his own when her nails scratched at his scalp. 

“Fuck.” Roy panted, pulling away from her lips to mouth at her jaw. “Tell me what you want, Felicity. What do want me to do?” he questioned in a ravaged tone, his teeth scraping at the hinge of her jaw and then down, snagging on the tendons of her bared throat.

“Touch me.” she begged, needy and wanting. “Just touch me. Anywhere, everywhere. I need your hands on me.”

Doing as she asked, Roy shoved a hand down between them, one finger grazing too gently at her already slick entrance. “Here?” he asked hotly. “Do you want me here?”

“Yes.” She shuddered, her back arching away from the door. “Please, Roy.”

Roy kissed his way along her collarbone, dipping his tongue into the hollow of her throat. He planted scorching kisses down between the swell of her breasts, his tongue slicking her skin as he went. With practiced synchronicity, Roy captured one tightly beaded nipple between his teeth at the same moment he plunged on tapered finger into her dripping heat.

Felicity cried out, her fingers spasming where they gripped him behind his neck, her pelvis rolling down to meet each thrust of his finger inside her body. Roy groaned and pressed his forehead to Felicity's chest, his eyes trained down between them to watch his hand working between her legs.

“God, Felicity.” Roy's voice sounded wrecked, strained and fractured when it passed his lips. “You're already soaking wet for me.” he told her as he pushed another finger in beside the first.

Sighing moans and panting breaths tripped from her lips as she fucked herself on his fingers. “I thought about you inside me all the way here.” she confessed, bringing one shaking hand down to cup his erection over his jeans. Roy bucked into her grip, his cock straining against the zipper as he bit off a curse. “Thought about you fucking me up against this door, your fingers digging bruises into my hips. Jesus Christ, Roy. Please.” she pled, her palm grinding against the solid bulge behind his fly.

Pleasure rumbled in Roy's chest as he thumbed her clit, his fingers scissoring deep in her core. “Yeah. Okay, yeah.” he agreed, reluctantly easing away to disentangle himself from her body. “Just... There's no condoms out here. Let me just go-”

Felicity was already shaking her head, one trembling hand shoving its way into the pocket of her jacket. She withdrew a foil packet, a triumphant glitter in her eyes. “I came prepared.”

“Presumptuous?” he teased even as he plucked the condom from between her fingers.

“Confident.” Felicity corrected, whimpering a little when he slowly slipped his fingers out of her.

Roy grinned at her before he caught the foil packet between his teeth and ripped into it. Felicity shrugged out of her jacket while he shoved his jeans down to his ankles and rolled the rubber down his length, and then she reached for him. She wrapped a fist around his shaft, pumping him slowly as she curled a hand back around his neck to draw his face down to hers. 

This kiss was edged with desperation, slick and needy. Roy could taste it in the way Felicity pushed her tongue past his teeth, the way she caught his bottom lip with her teeth as she hooked one silken thigh around his hip and pulled him forward. Felicity's fingers dug into his scalp and she rocked her pelvis forward. Roy's cock slipped between her labia, gliding smoothly and making Felicity arch and shiver in his arms.

Roy's head was spinning, a punch of desire hitting him square in the chest and making him gasp at the feel of Felicity's body clutching at his rigid length. With hands that were shaking from the flood of endorphins in his system, Roy gripped Felicity just below the curve of her ass and hoisted her into the air, slamming her harder than he intended back against the door.

“Shit. Sorry-” he tried to apologize.

Felicity cut him off by fusing her mouth back over his, scooping his apology off of his tongue and swallowing it down. She lifted her hips, tilting it down at an angle until she could feel the blunt head of his cock nudging at her entrance. Releasing his mouth, Felicity pulled away just enough to meet his eyes, her own gaze asking a silent question that only Roy could answer.

Roy let his eyes flick back and forth between Felicity's wide blue orbs, greedily drinking in the utter lack of reservations lingering there. Felicity's certainty eased something in Roy's chest and he finally stopped thinking.

Sinking into Felicity's heat was like finally being able to chug down a bottle of ice cold water after spending an entire day beneath a blazing sun. Her body enveloped him eagerly, her walls clenching around his cock like a satin vice. Felicity gasped when Roy was buried to the hilt inside her, her nails sharp and clawing at his neck and shoulders. Roy groaned as he gave a short roll of his hips. He wasn't thrusting, just moving inside her enough to feel her body grip tight around him and draw another shuddering gasp from Felicity's lips. 

Never one to be passive in bed, Felicity locked her legs around Roy's waist, linking her ankles together over his ass, and pushed herself up. She pulled off his cock slowly, torturing both of them with her halted movements. Roy's hands were hooked under her thighs, spreading her open as she moved up his length. She gave a tight swivel when all that was left inside her was the head of Roy's cock and then, without warning, slammed her hips back down. They both cried out at the impact and the floodgates opened, washing away any sense of restraint either of them might have been clinging to.

Roy started moving in earnest, fucking Felicity into the door without much thought for the bruises that would be blossoming across her shoulders the next day. Not that Felicity seemed to mind. She was enthusiastically meeting every one of his thrusts with force of her own, panting and moaning with her head thrown back for Roy to bury his face in her throat. 

Their was no rhythm to their movements, no steady beat of his body against hers. It was frantic and frenzied, the culmination of months spent denying themselves the pleasure of each others bodies. Roy pounded into Felicity, impaling her on his cock while she writhed and whimpered in his arms. It wasn't going to last long, Roy knew, but that wasn't really the point this time. This was about giving in and getting off. He'd take his time with her the next go round, take her apart piece by piece and watch her crumble in his hands.

Felicity keened, high and strung out, her head landing hard against the door. “Please.” she whined. “So close.”

“I don't. I can't-” Roy bit off the sentence, a broken groan tearing its way from his throat as he came, sheathed deep within her pulsing heat, shaking and weak-kneed. 

“It's okay, Roy.” Felicity soothed through ragged breaths, threading fingers through his hair while he pressed his forehead to her chest. 

Roy didn't answer. Instead, he set Felicity on her feet and dropped to his knees between her thighs. 

“Oh.” Felicity's breath hitched when Roy's tongue found her clit, two fingers pushing past her labia to thrust into her core. “Oh God.” she panted, head thrown back and hips bucking to meet Roy's mouth. 

It didn't take long, just a few minutes of his fingers massaging her body from the inside out, hitting that spongey spot just behind her pelvic bone and the flat of his tongue rolling over her clit, and Felicity was sobbing a litany of curses weaved around his name as she came. 

Roy helped her lower herself to the floor of his entryway, guiding her down carefully to make sure her shaking knees didn't give out beneath her. Settled on the floor, her chest heaving with jagged breaths, Felicity caught his eye and smiled.

“What?” he asked, licking his lips to savor the sweet taste of her that clung there as he fought to pull his jeans back up to his hips without having to get off the floor.

She laughed, thin but happy. “We just had sex. In your hallway.” 

Roy chuckled with her, kneeling between her parted thighs to lean in and plant a lingering kiss to her mouth. “I guess we knocked one fantasy off your list.” he said with a grin when he drew back and slipped her shoes off.

“It's a long list.” Felicity returned his grin, lust sparking in her eyes again.

Roy pushed up to his feet and held a hand out to help Felicity up as well. She was a little sturdier on flat, stockinged feet and she let Roy lead her further into the apartment.

He stopped just inside his bedroom door, pulling her into his chest and nosing along her jaw. His lips brushed the shell of her ear and he whispered, “I've got time.”


End file.
